26 Reasons I Love You
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Austin writes Ally a letter containing 26 of the reasons he loves her so much.
1. The Way You Smell

**This is something similar to "The Best Times To Kiss A Girl" but it's in the form of Austin writing Ally a letter about 26 reasons why he loves her. I really like these kinds of stories so that's why I write them a lot.**

**_Italics- A flashback type thingy I guess_**

**Regular- Austin's lovely letter**

**I don't own Austin or Ally, unfortunatly.**

* * *

_26 Things I Love About You_

_1: You always smell good, even if it's just shampoo._

Ally, I love you. And I feel like I don't tell you this as often as you deserve to hear it. I mean I don't consider myself a bad boyfriend (I think I'm a decent one) and I hope I treat you well enough to know that I love you _so _much.

I just never seem to say it.

I guess it's just hard for me, to say these things to your face.

I love many things about you, and I couldn't even begin to make a list long enough to fit them all. It would go on for miles. But if you saw all the cute things you did, trust me, you wouldn't be able to number them all either.

These are just some of my favorites, so here we go. 26 things I absolutely adore about you.

You always smell so so soooo good, Ally. I mean _always_. Even if it's just the simple smell of your orange blossom shampoo, I can't get enough of your scent. Does that sound weird?

I remember the time you made me come shopping with you, boy I thought that would be a nightmare.

_"Austin, come on! It won't take long, promise!" Ally begged. _

_"But Alllllllly," He groaned as she dragged him through the parking lot._

_"Please, I really need a new dress for the school dance," She told Austin._

I'll admit_, _at first I would have rather died. My mom used to make me shop with her and I hated it, the bras always scared me.

_"Can't I just hang out at the arcade and you can meet me when you're done?" He sighed. _

_"I want to spend time with you, with my time so taken up with the history club, Latin club, and mathletes and your time so consumed by basketball and performing we never see each-other," she pointed out._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he finally agreed and let her pull him to their first stop: Claire's. _

_She looked at earrings, bracelets, necklaces. _

I couldn't believe that girls could possibly use so many things. It seemed preposterous to me (thanks for those word of the week fruit roll ups by the way).

_Finally she payed for her things and left, Austin thought the torture was over. But no, after Claire's it was 'Wet Seal'._

Wet Seal is a really stupid name for a store, just saying.

_And after she finished there she dragged him on to Forever 21, and after that, the last stop. Macy's. _

Why are so many stores named after girls?

_She wandered around the store for a while picking up dresses. Then they made their way to the dressing room and Austin took a seat outside on a bench. He couldn't help but wonder how many other boyfriends were stuck sitting here while their girlfriends tried on clothes all day.__  
_

_"How long will this take? I'm exhausted," Austin groaned._

_"_You're_ exhausted?" Ally laughed, "All you did all day was complain."_

_"Well that's very tiring, Ally," Austin scoffed._

_"Okay, wait here while I try these on," she took the dresses draped over her arm and entered the dressing room, closing the door behind her._

_Austin sat for 5 minutes, and then 5 turned to 10. By now he was bored and tired of waiting for her._

_"Girls," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Suddenly the area was filled with a sweet scent, not too strong. It was simple and quaint, it smelled like flowers and cherries and all kinds of wonderful things. _

_He let his nose lead him to where the smell was coming from. Peaking around a display he found his answer. A young girl, 13 maybe, was standing near some perfumes. She'd sprayed one and the smell drifted over to him. _

_He waited for her to leave and then walked over to the shelf, where he could see where she'd smelled the sample and left it. Vanilla Lace, it was called. He picked it up and sniffed it, just to be sure. _

_If Ally were a perfume, this is what she would be. It was perfect for her. Like someone took her essence and put it in a bottle and now he was holding it in his hand. She had to have this. _

_Austin stood up on his toes to glance over the shelf, sure enough the dressing room door was still closed. Lucky for him, the nearest cash register was only a few yards away. _

_He bought it and got a nice little bag for it, complete with a little satin ribbon. _

_Pleased with his work, he went back over to his seat outside the dressing room and patiently waited. After a few more minutes she came out, clad in a cute little pink dress._

_"What do you think?" she asked, he could tell that she was happy with this one. _

_"Looks like you stole it from Ariana Grande's closet," he smiled._

_"Is that a good thing?" she asked quickly._

_"That's a great thing," he nodded. She hurried back into the dressing room and came back out minutes later with the dress over one arm. _

_"Let's go," she led him to the same cash register he had just come from._

_"You again?" the woman looked at Austin suspiciously. He coughed nervously and waited for Ally to turn around before giving the universal 'shut up now' hand motion. She smiled, nodded, and rung up Ally's purchase. _

_He waited until they were seated outside the Pretzel Palace with two sets of pretzel bites in front of them before he put the small bag on the table._

_"Austin," her eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on her face._

_"This reminded me of you, so I bought it," he pushed it across the table. She pulled it out and immediately burst into laughter, not quite the reaction he had been hoping for._

_"Oh, Austin," she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. _

_"What? What's so funny?" he asked defensively._

_"Nothing, it's just... I think this reminded you of me because I have it at home," she smiled._

_"Really?" he sighed. _

_"Yeah, sorry, but thank you anyways," she put the bottle down and grabbed his hands, "it was really sweet of you to do this. And besides, I was running low anyways." _

_"I guess," he shrugged._

_"Come on," she stood up and slung her bags over her free arm, "let's go to the arcade."_

_"You mean it?" he jumped up._

_"Yeah, I can totally beat you in Pac-Man," she pulled him down the food court. _

_"Ha, in your dreams," he rolled his eyes._

Ally, I love you more than anything. You know that.

But please,

_please,_

I'm literally begging here.

Never take me shopping again.

* * *

**K bye *takes bow and leaves stage*.**


	2. Your Kisses Make Me Okay

**This is kind of inspired by the 'Project Beautiful' thing everyone is doing.**

* * *

_26 Things I Love About You_

_2: The way you kiss me and you make me feel like everything will be ok_

Ally, out of all the things I love about you I think your kisses might be my favorite. I like the way you taste, sweet and innocent. Mix this with your intoxicating smell and I'm sold!

But really, when you kiss me I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth. You make me nervous, excited, and happy all at the same time. It's magical.

_Austin Moon was no stranger to bullying, no one in high school is. Bullying happens all around you, even if it's subtle. I mean I think we've all had that friend who does nothing but tear you down and make you wonder why you're friends in the first place._

_He witnessed it all the time. However he was in 11th grade and had never really felt it for himself. He'd never felt the pain of having your biggest insecurity picked out in front of everyone, never had someone laugh at him and taunt him for making a mistake. Never had a person say an awful thing behind his back. He was Austin Moon. _

_Austin Moon was a nice guy, caring, sweet, thoughtful. Everyone liked Austin Moon._

_"Such a gentleman you are!" His science teacher once said after helping her pick up some dropped papers. He didn't do these things for the praise, he did it because he wanted to help. He wanted to make someone's life a little bit easier. He liked being a reason someone smiled, it felt good. He was a happy person and he wanted to share that with the rest of the world. _

_Until he met Timothy. _

_Timothy never hit him, never tripped him as he walked past, never shoved him into a locker. Timothy never once hurt him physically. But emotionally? Mentally? Oh boy._

_"You're worthless."_

_"Untalented."_

_"Unwanted."_

_"No one loves you."_

_"We don't need you on this Earth, we have enough faggots."_

_"Kill yourself."_

Timothy put me through some tough things. I remember thinking I didn't want to be here, didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to die, but I knew I'd never have the courage to do anything.

_Austin didn't tell anyone about the things Timothy said to him. There were numerous occasions where he wanted to tell Ally, she was someone he would trust his life with. _

Looking back on it, I wish I would've told you sooner, Ally. You helped me so much once you finally knew. I regret it a lot.

_He kept this to himself, kept the pain inside. The anxiety, the fear of going to school. _

I used to love school. Learning made me excited, I loved to find out new things about this place we live. I especially loved history. I looked forward to it every single day, hearing about our presidents and all the things people went through to make America into what it is today. People who fought for our freedom and still continue to fight for it today.

It amazes me.

_He was skipping class more often now, hanging out at the pizza parlor a few blocks away, they had free wifi there. He faked various illnesses to stay home because his bed was the only place he felt even remotely happy. He developed anger issues, lashing out at everyone. Except Ally, he always made sure to be himself with her, mostly because he knew he could. _

_He listened to Timothy everyday. Whispering hurtful things to him during class, saying horrible things about his friends and family. The only thing that hurt more than being tortured was hearing the awful things Timothy said about his friends, especially Ally. His sweet Ally, how could anyone say such negative things about her?_

_Timothy took it too far one day, Austin knew he had to tell someone before he did something drastic. The only person he could convince himself to talk to was Ally._

_"Hey, Ally?" Austin asked quietly one day. They were at the park studying for their science test that week._

_"What's up, Austin?" she mumbled, hardly looking up from her notes._

_"I can tell you something, right?" he scooted closer to her. _

_She looked up, her eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?"_

_"You know Timothy right?"_

_"Yes," she nodded._

_"He's... he's been saying horrible things, not just about me but about the people I love too," Austin shook his head. _

_"Like- like what?" she gasped._

_"He told me I was worthless and untalented and that I didn't deserve to be here," Austin's voice cracked, "and that's not even the worst part."_

_"You didn't do anything did you, Austin?" Ally questioned._

_"No, not yet."_

_"Then what's the worst part?" _

_"I'm starting to believe him," Austin admitted, blinking back tears. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, allowing himself to fall to pieces this way._

_"None of that is true," she shook her head. _

_"But-"_

_"No buts, you are not worthless. You mean everything to me. Trish loves you, Dez would go crazy without you, you're your parents entire world. We love you so much. And untalented? Please, you've got more talent in your pinky than Timothy could ever dream of having," Ally said._

_"You really think so?" Austin wiped a tear from under his eye._

_"I know so. And don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't deserve to live. You do, everyone does. You're a beautiful person and you radiate happiness. When you smile, the world smiles with you. You make my life so wonderful and I don't know where I would be without you," she grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes._

_He smiled._

_"Actually, I know exactly where I would be without you. No further than I was 4 years ago. I would still be that shy, timid girl who wrote songs and sang them all alone in the supply room above her dad's music store. I wouldn't be performing for audiences of thousands of people and I wouldn't be writing songs for Starr Records recording artist Austin Moon," she continued, "but most of all, I wouldn't have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."_

_He sniffled and she wiped the remaining tears from his face. _

_"I love you, Austin," she leanded forward and kissed his lips softly and he knew everything would be alright._

Ally, if it wasn't for you I don't even know if I would be here. I know that sounds crazy coming from me, but I was in such a dark place back then. I believed what Timothy said and I considered some horrible things a few times.

I'm so glad I finally told you and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. You saved me Ally, I can never thank you enough.

**Would you laugh if I said I teard up writing this omg don't judge me shut up.**

**Also, if you've been bullied or are currently being bullied just remember that you are gorgeous, inside and out, and I love you. If you need me I'm here. You all mean so much to me and your life is beautiful. Don't **_**ever**_** let anyone tell you otherwise. *insert hearts here* **


	3. Your Kisses After a Fight

**i really like the way this one ends ok it's not that it's written well or anything bc it's nothing special, I just think the ending is cute bye.**

**No, I don't own them shut up.**

* * *

_26 Reasons I Love You_

_3: The way you kiss me after a big fight_

Ally, we're not a perfect couple. That's obvious. We fight, bicker, get jealous, ignore each-others calls. It happens. But the way you kiss me after we fight makes it all okay. It's like it washes away all the hurtful things we might have said and I know I've said some hurtful things in the past, so have you. Your kisses honestly make up for it.

They're not like the usual kisses initiated by you, those are soft and tender and gentle. Don't get me wrong, I love those. But after a fight they're so different and passionate, I don't even know how to explain it.

_"Is the stupid song done yet?" Austin asked, tossing another piece of popcorn into the air._

_"No, Austin," Ally replied with an uncharacteristically angry edge to her voice. _

_"Well can you hurry up? The movie starts in half an hour," he complained._

_"Maybe if you'd help me instead of throwing popcorn around the room we would be finished by now," she pointed out. _

_"Excuse me, catching popcorn in my mouth is an art. I'd like to see you try it," he joked._

_"I'm not in the mood to put up with this, just be quiet," she told him._

_"You don't have to be a jerk," Austin scoffed._

I can't believe we actually fought over something so stupid. It seems crazy now, but that was back when we first started dating and we fought over a lot of dumb things then.

_"Shut up, I'm trying to work," she said, "unlike some people."_

_"Fine, forget the movie, forget the song, I'm going home," he stood up._

_"Good, leave!" She shouted. He rolled his eyes and left the practice room, slamming in the door behind him. _

_"Idiot," Ally mumbled, although she couldn't ignore the immediate feeling of guilt that filled her stomach. She sighed and continued to work on the song. _

I still hate myself a little bit for just storming off like that. I ran away from my problems a lot back then, I regret it.

_"Honey, what's wrong?" Mimi Moon asked as Austin stormed into the house. _

_"Ally and I had a fight-"_

_"Do you wanna-"_

_"-No I don't want to talk about it," he continued to his room and slammed the door. Mimi sighed. _

I felt bad for yelling at my mom, but gosh she was _always_ in my business. I understand now that she was just worried about me and I'm thankful for her love. But back then it was annoying.

_"Ally, dinner's ready!" Lester called from the kitchen. Ally rolled her eyes and ignored him, letting her Taylor Swift playlist continue. _

_"Ally?" Lester shouted again._

_"I'm not hungry!" _

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yeah dad I'm fine," Ally mumbled into her pillow, but she knew he couldn't hear her. _

I just remember that I went home and didn't leave my bed. My mom and dad wouldn't stop asking what they could do to help. Didn't they understand that I didn't want to talk about it?

_He spent the rest of the night in his bed and in the morning, dressed slowly for school. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Ally at the bus stop. He could just talk to Dez and pretend Ally wasn't there. He went along with this plan, since it was the only one he had. _

_However, when he got to the bus stop Dez wasn't there. Neither was Trish, but Ally was standing with her black skinny jeans tucked in a pair of tan boots and a pink leather coat that hung down to hir mid-thigh area. Her hair was left down around her shoulders as usual. She was so beautiful, and even though he was angry at her his heart skipped a few beats and he had to fight the urge to smile._

That was the moment I felt like what we had was true love. Even just hearing your name made me happy, and I knew I wanted to be with you for a long time. Maybe forever.

_"Ally?" Austin cleared his throat. _

_"Yes, Austin?" _

_"I'm sorry for not helping and I'm sorry I called you a jerk," he sighed. _

_"Thanks, apology accepted," she took a few steps towards him until they were chest to chest. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and gently pulled him down closer to her. _

_"Ally..." he muttered, feeling his heart speed up like it was going to jump through his chest. _

_"I'm sorry too," she whispered through her red lips and he could smell her breath, it was pepperminty. He _really_ wanted to kiss her, he started to lean down and she smiled. _

_"I wasn't done," she interrupted, "I'm sorry for being unreasonable. And I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."_

_"You didn't call me an idiot," he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Oh, that must've been after you left," she said with a small giggle and she looked down at her feet, "I was just upset that you-"_

_"Ally, please just kiss me," he begged._

_"Done," she said as she stood on her toes to grant his wishes. _

* * *

**I don't know why this one took me two days instead of one, usually it takes an hour tops but idk guys. I'll see if I can get another one done today to catch up bc I was trying to update once a day since there are going to be 26 chapters, y'know?**

**Ok nighty night. :D**


	4. Your Kisses After I Love You

**I almost uploaded Chapter 26 in place of this one omfg imagine that disaster you would all be so confused and pissed off jfc elizabeth get your act together**

* * *

_26 Reasons I Love You_

_4: The way you kiss me after you say you love me_

Man Ally, if I haven't made it clear enough already, let me come right out and say it. I practically live for your kisses. They can change my day from good to bad and they make me feel... alive.

_Ally wasn't looking forward to seeing Austin. Things had changed between them these past few weeks and she didn't know what it was. _

_She felt different about him. Now everytime she saw him she just wanted to hold him and never let him go. She'd started to feel so comfortable with him - not that she wasn't already, because she was- but now she just felt like she could tell him anything. Like, literally anything. It scared her._

_"Sup, Ally?" Austin strutted into the store. _

_"Hey, Austin," she said quickly. _

_"Are you okay?" He laughed._

You acted so weird the couple of days right before our first 'I love you's. I remember how confused I was, I thought you were gonna break up with me.

_"I have to go, watch the store for me?" she asked, heading for the door._

_"Sure," he said wearily._

Oh, did I ever tell you about what happened when you left me in charge of the store? Let's just say that story about the squirrel breaking in and knocking over the tuba display was a lie.

_"Trish!" Ally called. The black haired girl was standing behind the counter at Holly's Wood Warehouse, her most recent job. _

_"Yeah?" Trish looked up from the cash register._

_"I need to talk to you," Ally walks up to the counter and places her hands on the flat, granite surface._

_"What's up?" she blantly ignored the customer waving their hand at a table across the room._

_"I think..." Ally took a breath._

_"On with it, Ally," Trish moved her hands in a "talk faster I have customers waiting" motion._

_"I think I love Austin," Ally said._

_"Yeah, yeah, I love Austin too," Trish rolled her eyes, "he's a great guy, kind of an idiot though."_

_"No! I mean like... in love with him," Ally confessed._

_"Aww, I didn't know your relationship was that serious yet," Trish chuckled._

_"Yeah, that makes two of us," Ally shrugged._

When I first told you I loved you, I was terrified. Our relationship was going to places that I had never been to before, it scared me.

_"Austin, I've got to talk to you," Ally marched into the store, her steps are small but determined. _

_"Huh?" he rolled off the counter and jumped up, "I was watching the store," he says quickly._

_"I have something to say," she said._

_"Oh God, you're breaking up with me aren't you? I knew this would happen," Austin shook his head._

_"No, that's not it-"_

_"I mean I always manage to screw something up, I'm an idiot."_

_"Austin, I love-"_

_"All those times Trish called me and Dez idiots? She was right!"_

_"I'm in love-"_

_"The worst part is, I should've seen this coming!"_

_"No, I love you more-"_

_"I can't believe I messed up one of the best things in my life."_

_"Are you even listening-"_

_"You gotta give me a second chance! I can change, Ally!"_

_"No that's not it-"_

_"I promise, whatever dumb thing I did- it'll never happen again!"_

_"Austin! I am so hopelessly in love with you," she said finally. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down far enough that she could stand on her tiptoes and kiss him. She kissed him with passion, with a fire that neither of them had felt before._

_"I- you- you what?" he asked after taking a deep breath._

_"I love you, I'm so in love with you," Ally smiled._

_"Jesus, Ally, I-"_

_"You don't love me back do you?" Ally asked, Austin could hear a rant coming on._

_"Ally, please don't start babbling incoherently like an idiot, dont' become me," he said, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger._

_"You're my idiot," she told him, "and I wouldn't change a thing."_

God, Ally. You are my world. I can't wait to see you again so I can tell you how much I love you because I can't even write it on paper. I can't put our love into words.

* * *

**Ahaha... I've been slacking off when it comes to this story. But hey, I think I'm back on track with "Green". For a little while I was forcing these chapters and I was scared that Green might be done, but alas, I made it over the rough patch and now the story flows like a water fall.**

**I'm going through a little rough patch when it comes to this story too, but that should be over next chapter and then it'll come to me easily again.**

**Oh, and it's finally December where I am... actually it's been December for almost two hours. :D**

**And another thing, does anyone have any info on when "The Challenge" might be updated? I just spent like 3 hours rereading it and literally crying and I **_**have **_**to know how it ends.**

**Oh and another another thing, everyone go read "The Days That Changed Us" by RauraShippersR5 and review and tell her to update because sHE WON'T LISTEN TO ME.**

**Adios my lovelies. **


End file.
